Celos
by eclipse total
Summary: Especial de San Valentín. Tercer Generación. "El día de San Valentín se ha hecho una actividad en Hogwarts para repartir postales entre los estudiantes, a Scorpius no le importa ninguna de ellas, pero no le gusta que a Albus parezca interesarle." Viñeta. Scorpius/Albus S.P. Slash.


**Nada de lo aquí utilizado me pertenece, solo la historia de San Valentín.**

**Pareja:** Scorpius/Albus (SLASH)

* * *

**Celos**

* * *

Se encontraban los dos solos en el dormitorio.

La vista de Scorpius viajaba de la carta hacia su _amigo_. Albus se encontraba muy concentrado leyéndolas todas. Frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué Al le daba tanta importancia a ellas? No era como si estuviera sosteniendo la oportunidad de responder alguna ¿Cierto?

Sacudió la cabeza, eso jamás iba a pasar.

Porque eran amantes y Albus era una persona fiel.

Así que realmente no tenía nada de qué preocuparse… bueno, tal vez, y solo tal vez, de esas chicas que siempre se acercan a ellos con dobles intenciones. Scorpius podía ser todo lo que James solía decir, astuto, tramposo, frío, calculador, todo… menos idiota.

¡Claro que no era idiota! ¡Claro que podía adivinar las intenciones de aquellas chicas que se le acercaban a más de veinte centímetros a Albus! ¡Claro que todo el mundo lo podía notar!... ¡Todos menos el mismísimo Albus!

Aunque a veces sentía que su amante lo hacía apropósito.

Malfoy volvió a mirar a su amigo.

-¿Por qué me estás mirando tanto? – Le preguntó sin levantar la mirada de la carta. – Es incómodo.

-¿Por qué sería incómodo? ¿No estamos saliendo? – Le respondió el rubio, un poco exasperado con Potter.

- Siento que me estás culpando de algo – Respondió Albus, rascándose la nuca, en gesto de nerviosismo. – Solo estoy leyendo las cartas de San Valentín, no estoy engañándote ni nada por el estilo.

-Pues no hay forma de no pensar en eso cuando veo el empeño con el que lees cada una de ellas… ¿Por qué te ves tan emocionado? – Le preguntó desviando la mirada, Albus levantó la vista y observó cómo sus puños se cerraban fuertemente sobre los sobres que aún se encontraban intactos sobre la cama.

-¿Tu no piensas leerlas? – Preguntó el más bajo, levantando una ceja.

-No… Yo ya te tengo a ti.

Claro que lo tenía, a él ya lo ama demasiado, no era necesario leer ninguna carta de alguna chica tonta que le pedía ser _su San Valentín_ cuando ya sabía que la iba rechazar. Albus lo miró con cariño, e hizo un espacio en su cama esperando que el otro captara la indirecta.

Scorpius lo captó y se sentó al lado de su novio. Lo abrazó y escondió la cabeza en el espacio entre su hombro y la cabeza, aspiró su aroma, amaba el aroma que desprendía el cuerpo de Albus.

-No quiero que te fijes en nadie más que en mí – Susurró el rubio. Momentos después sintió una mano acariciar sus cabellos.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, yo solo te quiero a ti… Y si el día que se lo digamos a nuestras familias, ellas no lo aceptan, yo estaré dispuesto a luchar. – Habló de forma decidida, intentando que esta vez no le quedara duda a Scorp de lo mucho que estaba dispuesto a hacer por defender su amor.

El rubio sonrió – Yo también. – Y levantó la cabeza, buscando los labios del contrario. Con un roce que comenzó suave, y que poco a poco fue subiendo de nivel. Albus tuvo que separarse, no podía dejar que el ambiente se calentara tanto, después de todo tendrían que ir al comedor en menos de media hora para desayunar y llegar temprano a su primera clase.

Scorpius lo vio con reproche. – Te prometo que seguiremos después – Le guiñó el ojo de forma pícara.

-Más te vale – Le contestó el otro. Albus tomó la última carta que le faltaba por leer, dispuesto a hacerlo. - ¿Seguirás? – El tono de voz del rubio era de regaño mezclado con reproche.

-Lo siento, Scorps. Siento que si alguien se tomó la molestia de mandarme una carta no debo simplemente tirarla a la basura. – El susodicho frunció el ceño, era claro que no compartían la misma opinión.

Albus suspiró, a veces los celos de Scorpius eran adorables y otras no tenían fundamentos ni razones de ser. Abrió el sobre que tenía en las manos y algo parecido a una explosión asustó a Scorpius. Un extrañó humo rosa había inundado la habitación y les asfixiaba a los dos.

-¡Al, estás bien! – Preguntó preocupado el escorpión, sin embargo, cuando el humo rosa pastel se esfumó y le dejó ver a su novio, simplemente no pudo evitar reírse a carcajada limpia.

_Tal vez con esto, Albus dejara de leer todas las cartas que le mandaban_.

Y es que la cara, y gran parte del cabello y ropa, de Albus estaba manchada de pintura rosa pastel, algunas guirnaldas cubrían su cabello azabache y caían con mucha gracia de su cabello, por supuesto, el tipo de _gracia_ que causa risa y no encanto. Sin contar los corazoncitos de papel que ahora cubrían su ropa, parte de la cama y parte del piso.

Una broma _demasiado_ elaborada para su gusto.

La carta que aún sostenía en sus manos decía _"Para Albus S. Potter. Con amor, de la persona que más te ama"_. El más pequeño de los potter no tenía que ser un genio para saber quién la mandaba.

-¡**James Sirius Potter**, considérate muerto! – Fue el gritó que se escuchó en la sala común de Slytherin, por supuesto, ahogado entre las paredes de su habitación y las risas de su amigo y amante.

* * *

**Notas de Eclipse:** No me gusta el Drarry, pero si son sus hijos ya es otra cosa. Lamento si me salió OoC en alguno de los dos, soy nueva manejando los personajes.

¿Qué les pareció? Tenía que escribir algo de ellos, verdaderamente los adoro.


End file.
